Fallen Angel
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Stephanie McMahon had a troubled life only one person can help save her her new student teacher Paul Levesque. Many Wwe wrestlers Steph/Paul pairing.No characters belong to me.He wanted to save her she needed to be saved but life only got in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Re**-**posting**:

I walked into the party with Torrie and I know that my dad is going to freak out. A college boy comes up and smacks my ass murmuring ''hey baby',' I turn around and smile loving the attention.

It wasn't always like this I guess I should explain my past. You see I wasn't always this party girl that lost her virginity when I was 13. My mom and brother died when I was four. Me and my father were there for each other. But my world was again turned upside down when my father Vince McMahon married my step mother Sable. His excuse was that I need a mother to teach me womanly things. After that I turned from girl next door to a bitch. I have done everything you could only dream about.

I saw Torrie take a boy upstairs and then slowly turn around to the guy that smacked my ass.

"You wanna go upstairs?" He asked

"Sure", I smirked as he took me upstairs

The next morning I woke up and looked at my phone. I saw 10 missed calls from my dad. I had been warned that if I didn't clean up my act then he would send me to boarding school in Spain. I laughed at the thought. Looking at the naked guy sleeping next to me I put on my clothes and quickly left. Torrie wasn't far behind.

When I got home my dad was pacing the floor with Sable looking on.

"Stephanie Marie I have been worried sick," Vince yelled

I rolled my eyes, " I'm going upstairs"

But before I could go Sable grabbed my arm, " Your father is speaking to you"

"Listen bitch let me go or I will kick your ass," I warned

Sable released my arm as I ran up the staircase.

I walked into my room and changed into some comfortable clothes.I seen my phone ring it was from my friend Amy Dumas.

"Hey girl," I answered

"Guess what I some fresh coke," Amy answered

"Cool I'll come over there with Torrie," I hung up

I guess your also wondering about my friends.W ell at school were the popular girls you don't want to mess with. We've all had problems in our life.Amy's father abused her while her mom did drugs.Torrie on the other has a step father who raped her when she was eight. Her mother didn't believe her.We take drugs and alcohol to get rid of the pain.But over the years I've learned that the pain still doesn't go away.

Sighing, I get up and leave my bedroom to go get Torrie. On my way out the door my dad stops me

"You just got back!" Vince protested.

"And now I'm leaving" I sneered as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door

I popped a cigarette in my mouth as Torrie came out. I hand her one as we head out

After getting high for the rest of the night, The next morning we went to school.I seen the rest of our friends waiting

"Did you hear about the new student teacher?" Christy Hemme asked.

"I don't care as long as he stays out of the way," Torrie announced.

"Ready to rock this school?" I asked.

As always, the girls cheered as we walked into the school.

I separated from the girls and walked over to ex-boyfriend Adam Copeland. We had been going out for a year. But this year we had broken up. We knew each other since I was fourteen. He was the one that really got me into the drugs. I still had sex with him on occasion and I know he still wants me but I'm not ready to take him back. Adam is a quarterback on our football team which makes him popular and that puts him in the same social circle as me, he has short blonde hair and a hot body.

"Hey baby," Adam smiled as I approached.

"Hey Adam," I gave him a little kiss.

"You ditching class again," he asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking we could do something," I said as I took his hand and led him to the girls bathroom.

"So early," Adam smiled as we went into the bathroom.

"Pull down your pants and boxers," I ordered as I locked the door. I could here the bell ring for first period. Adam did as was told and I down on my knees and became to give him head.

" Damn baby" Adam moaned as he ran his fingers through my hair. I sucked hard and deep throated him I slowly felt him cum in my mouth. After swallowing all the juices I stood up and seen him smile in pleasure.

" How was that?" I whispered in his ear making sure to bite on it.

" You made me so hot," Adam pushed me up against the stall and kissed me.I felt his hands on my skirt.

" Maybe we should wait," I smirked it was fun playing with him.

" Hell no," Adam undid my short skirt. It was a good thing I didn't wear underwear today. Adam entered fast and hard as I wrapped myself around him. Soon we were both moaning each others names and he slowly backed out of me.

" What are you doing tonight," Adam asked as he pulled up his pants.

" I don't know," I shrugged.

" I'm having some of my boys over tonight bring your girls with yo," Adam said.

" That's cool," I kissed him and then buttoned up my skirt and left the bathroom with him. Fortunately no one was in the hallway. I left Adam and headed towards my next class.

Before going in, I popped a piece of gum in my mouth then checked to make sure nothing was out of my place. After wasting enough time I walked into my fourth period class and seen this hot blonde teacher look at me from the board.

"You're late" He said.

I rolled my eyes, " No shit Sherlock"

He walked over to me, " I could easily give you a detention".

Most of the class laughed knowing that I had gotten into far worse trouble

I didn't answer him, " Where have you been?" He asked.

"Probable sucking off the football team" A girl mumbles but I can easily here her as well as everyone else

"Excuse me" I walked up to her and stare right at her.

"Nothing" The girls turns away to scared to continue.

"That's what I thought bitch," I hissed.

"Do not distract my class," The teacher warned.

"Who the hell are you," I screamed.

"I'm your student teacher Paul Levesque now your name would be,'' Paul questioned.

"Stephanie McMahon" I said proudly

"Stephanie take a seat," Paul motioned to an empty seat near his desk.

"Oh goody," I muttered as I sat down.

Paul wanted to see me after class so I had to say.

"What do you want," I asked as I sat on his desk showing of my toned legs.

Paul looked at them before looking at her face "Why were you late?".

"I was busy," I lied.

Paul shook his head in disappointment "You have so much to offer and yet you choose to act stupid".

I widened my eyes "You act like you fucking know me".

"I have heard alot of things about you and your friends".

"Go to hell," I stomped out the room.

It was fifth period and after the short conversation with Paul I wanted to forget school.I seen Torrie put her hand on my shoulder

"What's wrong?" Torrie was concerned.

"I don't want to be here," I sighed.

"Where do you want to go?" Torrie asked.

"Let's go see the football practice," I suggested.

"Sounds like fun" Torrie stopped walking and smirked, " I heard you had fun this morning."

"From who?" I asked.

"Adam told me," Torie shrugged.

"I needed it," I laughed as we walked to the football field.

"You two need to just get back together," Amy interrupted.

"All in good time Ames," I smiled as we walked in unison.

Thanks so much to doCHAI who helped fix all the mistakes.I fixed the story and hope you like it more then the last one.


	2. Paul want's answers

While Stephanie and Torrie were sitting on the bleachers watching Adam and the other football player's practice we seen Mr.Levesque sit down near us.

" He is so hot" Torrie whispered.

" Damn Torrie he's a teacher" Stephanie said.

Torrie laughed " Yeah and you've done teachers hell you've done men eight years older then you".

Stephanie smirked " That's not the point".

" Oh I think it is" Torrie said as she handed me a cigarette.

" Thanks I needed one" Stephanie said as I lit it up with a lighter.I felt eyes on me and seen that Paul was looking at me and turned away focusing on the boys.

As the stands were clearing out Stephanie seen Paul come towards me and didn't know how to react.Torrie got up to let us be alone.

" Why were you staring" Steph asked as he sat down next to me

" Tring to figure out how a pretty girl like you got yourself mixed up with those kids" Paul shrugged

" Look just stay out of my fucking business"Steph yelled as I ran down to catch up to Torrie and the girls.

That night at dinner Steph felt like she was going to puke watching my dad and my step mother kiss.

" Can you two get a damn room" Stephanie yelled as I slamed my head on the table.

" Stephanie watch your language" Vince scolded.

Stephanie stood up and threw water on Sable " Go to hell".

" Ahhh" Sable screamed. Vince got up and grabbed Stephanie's hand " You need to apologize".

Stephanie laughed " Yeah when hell freezes over".

" Vince I tired of this she needs to go to boarding school" Sable yelled.

" Oh I'm sure you would love that huh Sable then you wouldn't have to share my dads money" Stephanie shook her

head.

" Stephanie enough" Vince said sternly.

" She's nothing but a slut" Stephanie muttered

" How dare you" Sable stood up and slapped Stephanie. As Stephanie held her red cheek she looked at her father " So now I know who you really care about"

" Stephanie please don't do this" Vince pleaded

Stephanie walked up to Vince and looked him in the eyes " I hate you". She didn't look back as she walked out the door.

That night Stephanie stayed at Torrie's house she felt like she was the only one who understood.

" Thanks Torrie" Stephanie smiled as Torrie handed her a ice pack and a glass of Vodka

" So how are you going to cove that up teachers are going to ask questions" Torrie stated

" Teachers ask questions regardless" Stephanie winced as the liquor went down her throat.

Torrie gave her a hug " Let's go to sleep"

" Yeah I'm tired" Stephanie finished her drink then curled up to Torrie in bed.

The next morning Stephanie tried her best to cover up the bruise but if you looked close enough you could still see it.When she went into school she almost forgot what happened until she went to her fourth period class.Paul kept looking at her strangely.When class ended she tried to leave but Paul grabbed her arm gently.

" What happened to your cheek" Paul asked

" I fell" Stephanie looked down.Paul brushed his hand over her cheek and noticed Stephanie winced

" What really happened" Paul asked

" I told you I fell" Stephanie said as a tear slipped down her cheek

" I no that's not the truth" Paul whispered

" Look I'm going to be late for class" Stephanie said as she wiped away the tears.

" Fine but were not done talking" Paul said

" Whatever" Stephanie whispered as she walked out the door.


	3. Stephanie's Softer Side

After school Stephanie was walking to her car when Paul stepped in front of her.

" What now" Stephanie sighed.

" Come to my room" Paul said.

" Why" Stephanie asked

" I told you were not finished talking" Paul shrugged.

" Fine" Stephanie rolled her eyes and followed her teacher.

* * *

When they got to the classroom Stephanie sat on one of the desk in front and looked at Paul.

" Now tell me what really happened" Paul said as he walked over to her.

" You can't tell anyone" Stephanie told him.

" I won't" Paul smiled.

" Okay my step mom did it" Stephanie sighed.

" Why would she do that" Paul asked.

Stephanie laughed " Because she hates me and doesn't want to share my dad".

" What about your mom" Paul asked.

Stephanie closed her eyes " She died when I was four".

" I'm sorry" Paul whispered

" Why? You didn't do anything" Stephanie said as she opened her eyes.

" So is that why you act the way you act?" Paul asked.

" I do what I do because it helps deal with the pain" Stephanie shrugged.

" I've seen some of the people you hangout with and I know they do drugs" Paul said.

" No one understands us" Stephanie said.

" What do you mean?" Paul asked as he sat on a desk next to her.

" Amy's father abuses her while her mom does drugs, Torrie has a stepfather who raped her when she was eight and her mother didn't and still doesn't believe her" Stephanie cried.

" Why haven't you told anyone" Paul asked.

" It's easier that way" Stephanie shrugged " Mr. Levesque can I ask you a question".

" You can call me Paul and yes you can ask me a question" Paul smiled.

" You have a family right" Stephanie asked

" Yeah I do and a sister I love very much" Paul said.

" Imagine being four and knowing that your mom and sister aren't coming home" Stephanie looked over at him.

" I would be heartbroken and problem do the same thing your doing" Paul answered her.

" Exactley my point" Stephanie said.

" So you had a sibling that died as well" Paul asked

" My ten year old brother Shane" Stephanie said.

" What happened" Paul asked.

" It was raining and my mom went to pick him up from soccer practice I wanted to go but my mom and dad didn't want me to get a cold so I stayed with my dad" Stephanie stopped and started to cry.

Paul went over and wrapped his arms around her " It's okay".

" Me and my dad used to be so close but now it's like he forgot about mom and Shane" Stephanie said as she controlled her tears.

" I'm sure he didn't" Paul whispered.

" I don't know" Stephanie sighed as she pulled away and fixed her makeup.

" Your not as bad as you think you are" Paul said.

" Thank you" Stephanie smiled.

" I'm glad you talked to me" Paul said.

" Me too" Stephanie said.

" Are you hungry" Paul asked

" Yeah the cafeteria food is disgusting" Stephanie said.

"I agree with you on that" Paul laughed s he put on his coat " Come on I"ll take you to lunch".

Stephanie walked woth him out the doors of school.

* * *

Paul took Stephanie to a cafe and after a while Stephanie started to relax around Paul.

" What made you want to be a teacher" Stephanie asked

" I like kids" Paul said.

" Yeah but were not exactly kids" Stephanie said.

Paul laughed " No your not".

" Thanks for helping me earlier I feel better" Stephanie said.

" I'm glad" Paul smiled as he took her hand.

" You know my step mom wants to send me to boarding school in Spain, shows how much she hates me huh" Stephanie said.

" What does your dad think" Paul asked.

" I really don't know" Stephanie sighed.

" Maybe this is his way of dealing with your moms death" Paul suggested.

" What? Pushing me away" Stephanie asked

" People deal with grief different ways" Paul said.

" I just want to be normal" Stephanie said.

" You are normal and a great girl" Paul smiled. Stephanie smiled as she felt her phone vibrate.

" It's my dad he wants me home" Stephanie said

" Ok well why don't you come early tomorrow so we can talk" Paul said.

" I'd like that" Stephanie smiled as he walked her to her car.

" I'll see you tomorrow" Paul said as he kissed her cheek.  


* * *

When Stephanie got home she seen Vince sitting in the family room alone. She walked in and sat down next to him.

" Where's your wife?" Stephanie asked.

" She went shopping" Vince answered.

" Doesn't surprise me" Stephanie muttered.

" What are you doing home?" Vince asked.

" You wanted me to come home" Stephanie said.

Vince laughed " That doesn't mean you listen".

" Yeah but today was different" Stephanie shrugged.

" What were you doing after school?" Vince asked.

" Talking to a new friend" Stephanie said as she stood up.

" Thank you for talking to me it was enjoyable" Vince said.

" Your welcome daddy" Stephanie smiled and gave him a hug. Vince hugged her tightly. For the first time in 5 years Stephanie had actually hugged her father with love.

* * *

The next morning Stephanie was up and ready to go see Paul. She walked down the stares and seen her stepmother in the kitchen with one her snobby friends.

" So have you managed to get Vince to send her to Spain" The women asked unaware that Stephanie was in the doorway.

" No he wants her to stay no matter how out of control she is" Sable said.

" Well at least she stays out of your way" The women says.

" That because she knows what I'm capable of" Sable laughed. Stephanie heard enough and walked out the front door with tears in her eyes. She tried to act tough but sometimes she just wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

* * *

I'm tring to update all of my stories so just be patient :) I would like people to start reviewing so I know what people think of the story it helps in the long run.


End file.
